Twisted Dreams
by ImagiRaine14
Summary: What happens when Sanzo wakes up to fins his world turned upside down and no one notices it except himself? Somewhat patterned after the "Youkai Genjo Sanzo" ep. R


Disclaimer: Saiyuki is owned by Minekura Kazuya

*************************

It was supposedly a normal morning for his (un)holiness Genjo Sanzo Houshi. He had just stepped into a fresh robe and was grabbing his cigarette pack when he heard Goku screaming his lungs outside.

"Sanzo!!!! Saaaaaannnnn~zzzooooo!!!!"

"That stupid monkey" Sanzo muttered noticing that Goku wasn't shouting and pounding on his door.

_As long as it's Gojyo he's disturbing then its fine with me_

"Sanzo! Sanzo wake up!!!"

Grunting, Sanzo forced himself to put an end to Goku's morning racket as its already giving him head and earaches.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid monk---" He started to bellow but was cut off.

"Ohayou Sanzo!!!" Goku's over enthusiastic voice stopped him in mid sentence. Reason? The dumb and always hungry "alter ego" of Seiten Taisei happened to be grinning and greeting whoever opened the door he was trying to break.

_Something's terribly wrong with that monkey's eyes. That, or he's sleepwalking..._

Sanzo marched toward the heretic and pulled hard on one ear.

"I'm here you freakin' stupid monkey!"

"Ooooowwwww... Kouryuu stop it!!!" Goku whined, wiggling free. He was about to retaliate when he remembered something:

_How'd Goku known my name?_

"Lemme go Kouryuu kappa!!!" Goku screeched, his words infuriating the monk even more.

"You..." again he was cut off, just as he was about to pull and scream into the monkey's ear. This time, what cut him off was a laughing sound coming from the opened door.

"Let him go Kouryuu. It's too early to beat him up."

Looking up, Sanzo couldn't help his jaws from falling as he saw a man wearing Sanzo robes watching them. His hands involuntarily fell to his sides, freeing the monkey

"What the hell's going on here, and why's this bastard putting on my clothes!?!?!?!" He shouted, pointing at the smiling blonde.

"Oi, oi Kouryuu, your voice's louder than the monkey's. Keep it down will'ya?" Gojyo snickered, going out of his room.

"Looks like everyone's genki today." Hakkai smiled, coming out of his own room.

"Come on Kouryuu, I'm sure you;re just hungry. Let's go eat!" Goku grinned, tugging on his arm.

"I said SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONKEY!!!!"

-o0o-

As their journey started again, asn as Sanzo beside Goku, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of thing happened to him. He found out that he's no longer Genjo Sanzo, that title now belongs to the slender, girly, and so not monk-ish blonde sitting beside Hakkai. Instead, he's become that wimp's attendant...

_If that freakin hag has anything to do with this, I swear I'll blow her brains out..._

"Hey Sanzo... I'm hungry" Goku squeaked.

"URUSEI!!!" Sanzo... No, Kouryuu bellowed, hitting him with his fist (as the legendary and almighty paper fan of doom is now in the possession of Mr. Sunny *as what Kouryuu calls the "impersonator" Sanzo*)

"Here Goku, but this is the last meat bun we have. You won't be having any until we come to the next town." Sanzo said good-naturedly, making Kouryuu shiver.

"Sank~yuu!!!!"

"I'm sure you'll be hungry ten seconds flat after you finish that." Gojyo sneered

"Shut up Gokiburi kappa!!!" Goku yelled, lunging at the half-breed.

"STOP IT YOU PAIR OF IDIOTS!!!" Kouryuu shireked as he was caught between two rioting animals.

"get out of the way Kouryuu kappa!!!" the two shot back, shoving him aside.

Veins popping and pounding hard, Sanzo longed to have his gun and shoot at the pair but he decided on using his fists instead, hitting the two hard on tehir heads.

"Don't you guys ever call me kappa again or I'll kill you." he threatened, going back to his seat.

"Sorry Kouryuu, I guess they got it from the story I told them about how you are being teased back at the monastery..." Sunny Sanzo said apologetically.

"Che. Whatever..."

Their drive went as ordinary as how Kouryuu remembered it to be, noisy and unnerving. But this time, no gunshots or swishing fan were heard, just his voice and the two Gs. Evrything was the same, and yet, very different. With a sigh, Kouryuu decided to let things be. For the meantime.

_There's no way I'll be letting some girl get my role_

Just then, Hakkai made a quick step on the break, sending all three people from the backseat, off their seat.

"Jeez Hakkai, how many times do I have to tell you to drive safe?" Gojyo scolded.

"Well, that's how I managed to keep us safe." the brunette smiled, a finger pointing at the mass of youkais blocking the road.

"Sheesh. Why'd they tend to ruin things?" The redhead sighed, jumping out.

"You better get out of our way, I'm really hungry right now!" Goku declared, doing the same.

"Oh hell..." Kouryuu muttered.

"There they go again..." Sanzo and Hakkai said at the same time, smiling.

Everything was going fine, the youkais are having their asses kicked and Kouryuu's thankful to have something or rather someone to vent his frustrations on.

"Sanzo look out!!!" Instinctively, Kouryuu turned around, seeing Goku sending one youkai to the afterlife.

"You alright Sanzo?" Goku asked, holding a hand to the monk who fell to the ground.

"Yeah. Just startled, thanks." came the reply.

Sanzo gaped then hissed and turned back towards where Hakuryuu transformed into their jeep and jumped in.

_This is not amusing_

-o0o-

It's the dead of the night already but Kouryuu stayed up and sneaked out of his room to have a cigar or two outside.

"What the hell happened to me?" he muttered as he watched the curling smoke from his cigarette.

"Kouryuu?" He didn't have to look back to know it was Goku speaking.

"What're ya doin' here?" his reply was a crisp "Tch"

"I'm hungry... You think that restaurant we went in earlier's still open?" the boy asked, eyes gleaming expectantly.

"Go check it out yourself, monkey..."

"Hey Goku" Kouryuu spoke, just as the boy walked away.

"Eh?"

-o0o-

"This is really great!!! You sure you don't wanna eat?!" Goku exclaimed between a mouthful of spring rolls. Kouryuu replied with a sigh.

"Say Goku..." he finally spoke, making the heretic stop and stare at him.

"What do you think about Sanzo? I mean..." he stopped, words lost.

"Well, Sanzo's kinda like the sun to me." the boy replied cheerfully.

"He came an' took me out of that damned cave and all, and he's really,really kind to me..." Kouryuu nodded.

"Actually... he kinda looks like this certain person I see in my mind. You know, those uneven hair framing his face and that long, shining hair... it's just like that man in my mind..."

"I see..." with this, Kouryuu got up.

"Hey, ya goin' already Kouryuu?" He didn't give a reply and continued walking. But before he reached the door, it opened, revealing Sanzo.

"There you are! Gojyo thought you two eloped or something." Sanzo whispered the second statement into Kouryuu's ear.

"That cockroach is dead meat..." Kouryuu said, shaking in anger.

"It's raining, you'll get sick if you walk back under the rain so I came to pick you up."

Kouryuu looked up at the sky sending the neddles of rain, then his eyes fell on Sanzo and Goku.

_It just have to rain this time huh?_

-o0o-

Back at the hotel, Just as Kouryuu was about to go into his room, he noticed Goku slipping into Sanzo's room. Out of curiosity, Kouryuu followed and stationed himself outside the door, ears pressed onto the wood in order to hear the happenings inside.

"Sanzo... "

"Why're you so upset when it rains?" He heard Goku said. This time, Kouryuu's sure the monkey's gonna get the beating of his life, if not,t hat girly, sunny Sanzo's a real piece of shit.

"Well, it's not only me, Kouryuu's in a bad mood too when it rains." Sanzo's voice came.

"Yeah. But I wanna know why. Kouryuu'll surely beat me up if I ask him..."Sanzo heard laughter

"Its nothing big, stop looking too worried."

"But..."

"I said stop it." there was firmness in Sanzo's voice that silenced the boy.

"You're really worried are you?"

"Let's see, are you worried because of me, or because it's all thunder and lightning outside?" Kouryuu needn't know what Goku answered, because Sanzo's laughter confirmed it.

"Well then, if you like, you can sleep here..."

"What the fuck..." Kouryuu muttered then gasped as he heard a loud _thud _and Goku groaning. Without thinking, he kicked the door open.

"What the hell are you doing to him!?!??! You bastard, corrupt monk!!!!" Kouryuu shouted.

"Eh? What's happening Kouryuu?" Sanzo asked, the hand reaching for the fallen Goku on the floor frozen.

"What's it this time? Can't you let people sleep Kouryuu kappa?" Gojyo grunted, poiking his head from the open door of his room.

"Goku happened to trip over his feet on his way out." Sanzo explained.

"Che." Kouryuu said then turned away.

"I really think he's jealous of Sanzo..." he ehard Gojyo whisper to the newly out of his room Hakkai.

"I'm going to kill you, you damn cockroach!!!"

-o0o-

"Sanzo!!!! Saaaaaannnnn~zzzooooo!!!!"

It's morning again, and if he' s still the inferior monk he was the day before, then Kouryuu decided he's better off dead.

_After what happeendlast night. Damn..._

"Sanzo! Sanzo wake up!!!"

But this time, he felt hands shaking him awake. Opening one wary eye, he found golden coronet, brown hair,and golden eyes.

_Goku_

"How long are ya goin' to sleep you corrupt monk?" this time, it was Gojyo's voice.

"Don't tell me you're not gonna see Goku off?" the kappa continued. His words made Sanzo bolt uptight.

The first thisn he did was to inspect his clothes, instead of the traditional monk he had worn the previous day, he was back to wearing his Sanzo robe, a certain rpoof that the world had turned back to normal.

_Thank goodness._

"Minna, it's time" Hakkai's voice said.

Clueless, Sanzo got up and followed Gojyo out of his room, which he noticed to be his room at Keuin Temple. Beside him, Goku was unnaturally walking close to him,a nd he lacks his natural genkiness. He was still at a loss as to what's happening as the doors to the altar room slowly slid open.

_It was all a dream._

"Goku!!!" a voice called from the other side.

Waiting for them there were Kanzeon Bosatsu and her attendat, and a boy with the same age as Goku who was grinning at him.

"Nataku!!!" Goku waved back.

"So, Konzen, ready for this?" the goddess smirked at him. He glared in reply.

"I'm sure you'll miss your pet... Say good bye to them now, Goku"

Goku nodded, and walked over to Hakkai and Gojyo. Sanzo didn't pay attention to what's happening but tried to digest the whole situation.

"Goku's going? Where?" he thought aloud.

"Where've you been you shitty monk!? He's going back t the upperworld." Gojyo replied.

"But we haven't defeated Kou---"

"Sanzo... we've stopepd the revival remember? We've just gone back." Hakkai reasoned, his statement sending cold shivers over Sanzo's body.

"Goku..." he said as the heretic stood in front of him.

"Good bye Sanzo..." he said, waited a short while then walked to where the celestial beings where.

"Oi... you not going to say anything you corrupt monk!?" Gojyo said indignantly.

"Gojyo..." Hakkai said, holding him back.

Kanzeon took off the diadem on Goku's forehead and he beame Seiten Taisei, but this time, he was tame, not the berserking youkai they had known. Saeiten Taisei, turned to him with a sad, smile.

"Thank you for not leaving me behind." he said then he disappeared, together with the other gods.

"Goku!!!"

-o0o-

Sanzo's eyes jerked wideopen and he shot careful looks at his surroundings. Wasteland... They're still on the road. Glass mirror in front of him, black leather on his arms, he's still Sanzo.

"Oh, Sanzo-sama's awake already..." Gojyo sneered. Sanzo glared at him.

"You've been sleeping for an awful long time..." Goku said.

Sanzo immediately reached the heretic and placed his hand over his hair.

"Oi..." he said

"You're not going anywhere right?" Goku nodded, looking ever so clueless.

"You don't mind me hitting you right?"

"Uh..." Goku glanced at piercing violet eyes, gulped and nodded.

"Good..." with this, Sanzo went back to his usual seat.

"What was that about?" Goku asked

"Oi, I think Sanzo's having a brain fever."

"Urusai!"

"Stop it Gojyo, you know it's dangerous to piss off a newly woken Sanzo." Hakkai smiled.

"Oi, you really did agree that it's okay for him to hit you? I didn't think you're a masochistic monkey. Oi, Hakkai, remember to keep Goku in a room far away from the corrupt monk here, I think he ahs some nasty ideas on our little monkey.

"YOU BASTARD COCKROACH!!!"

~OWARI~

*********************************

A/N: I did this because the idea just won't leave me alone. I was thinking what to do with the other Saiyuki fic I'mwriting when this came. And since it's really bugging me, I just have to do it. Niweiz, hope you like it!!!


End file.
